


Be Careful, Kitten

by Fandoms6182



Category: Kim Hanbin (Solo), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Kinks, Knife Play, Second-Hand Embarrassment, knife play kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms6182/pseuds/Fandoms6182
Summary: “I cannot believe you owned a tumblr account and wrote sexual situations between me and this ‘Y/N’ person…” Hanbin chuckled and looked at you. you sighed and covered your face.“Jagi… I told you that Y/N mea- can we just please stop talking about my embarrassing tumblr writing past?”“No! Are you kidding… Wait, What’s this?” You looked up from your hands and turned to face him. his eyes were wide and his face had a look of confusion.“'Be Careful, Angel…?’” You shot up from your seat at the kitchen table and sprinted over, trying to snatch the phone from his hands. he twisted his body and held your phone above him and you passed his head but still facing down so he could read.“'Warnings: smut, knife play’?” You cheeks burned with embarrassment, does anyone know how to delete themselves? just the whole damn back button? like… how were you going to be able to explain this to him?“What’s… knife play?’





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 817
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of knife play
> 
> Note: No smut yet, however, smut will be in the next chapter! Stay tuned. I didn’t realize how many people would be into seeing this… Please send any kind of feedback in ask or comments, I really would appreciate it.

“I cannot believe you owned a tumblr account and wrote sexual situations between me and this ‘Y/N’ person…” hanbin chuckled and looked at you. you sighed and covered your face. 

“Jagi… I told you that Y/N mea- can we just please stop talking about my embarrassing tumblr writing past?”

”“No! Are you kidding… Wait, what’s this?” you looked up from your hands and turned to face him. his eyes were wide and his face had a look of confusion.

“'Be Careful, Kitten…?’” you shot up from your seat at the kitchen table and sprinted over, trying to snatch the phone from his hands. he twisted his body and held your phone above him and you passed his head but still facing down so he could read.

“'Warnings: smut, knife play’?” you cheeks burned with embarrassment, does anyone know how to delete themselves? just the whole damn back button? like… how were you going to be able to explain this to him?

“What’s… knife play?’ the tilt of his head and widening of his doe eyes did not go unnoticed. any other day, you would pinch his cheeks and coo at how adorable he looked. however, today was different. Just right now your boyfriend became aware of you knife play kink and was wanting to know what it was, honestly this was, in fact, your fault, considering you brought up the topic of your old smut tumblr account that was full of embarrassing scenarios that you had dreamt day in and day out starring your now boyfriend- hanbin. 

“Well… umm.. maybe we should talk about this tomorrow,” you tried. How do you even explain to him? he’s so… innocent. Well, to you he was. He hadn’t shown you otherwise.

“No. What’s ‘knife play’?” you cringed as he repeated his question and sighed while walking over to your shared bed promptly plopping down.

“Come sit down. I don’t think your innocent mind will be able to take in this information so easily.” he frowned, but did as you said, and that was when the explaining started. 

“Knife play is a form of BDSM. It’s basically using a knife, dagger, or sword (anything sharp, really) to get off…” your words took a while to process within him but when it did, his face heated up and he had a look of disbelief in his eyes. You knew why, too. You had never brought anything like this up ever, So the fact that you had written a story along the lines of this… kink, definitely was shocking.

“Your…?” He trailed off, you cautiously nodded. silently confirming the fact that you were very much into it. Anxiety swept through you as he slowly looked down at the phone that laid upon his lap, in his hands, as the phone screens off. 

“You don’t have to- I mean, I’m into it but I don’t expect you to want to or even attempt to try it. If it makes you uncomfortable, I won’t bring it up and I’ll delete everything I have of it.” you quickly offered. You loved hanbin, and honestly- you’d be damned if you would ever let a fantasy fetish come in between you and him.

“No.” hanbin looked up turned to you, “I want to try it.” the sentence came as a surprise to you both. Hanbin was sweet, he really was. A perfect boyfriend that would do anything to please you and support you with your decisions in life. But he was still very much innocent. Out of the few months you’ve been with him, sex was not a talked about subject and you’ve never done it before. There as the occasional hand/blowjob and he’d finger you once in a while. But something like this? would have never come to his mind, you knew it for sure.

“Jagi… I don’t want you to feel pressured. Like you have to do this. you don-“

“I know. I want to. if this is what you’re into, I want to try it. who knows, maybe I’ll like it and we can do it every so often.” he offered a goofy smile, never minding the sentences he just conjured up. He giggled nervously after you didn’t answer.

“Not today. Let me read up on this and learn before I try such a thing, please. I want to make this perfect for you.”, ‘for you’, those words stuck in your head but you shoved them away, you didn’t want to corrupt him with such things, but he was insisting. And if there was one thing you knew about hanbin, it was he would not stop constantly whining 'pleases’ until you obliged. So you did.

“Alright, But please promise me that if you want to opt out at any time, whether it’s you being scared of hurting me or you just wanting to drop it, you’ll do it?” you wore a worried look. 

“I Promise.”


	2. Second

Some time had passed since you both had spoken about the kink, and to be honest, you had lost hope of it happening. You didn’t want to push him and make him do it if he was hesitant, although your pussy ached to see him above you, knife in his hands as he teased you. Lewd comments spewing from his mouth while he softly trailed the blade of the knife on one of your inner thighs, clearly avoiding your core-

No. Stop it.

You need to stop thinking about it. It probably isn’t going to happen anyway. I mean… How would he even know what to do? He could honestly just do a simple Google search but would he really have the heart to scroll threw the dirty wordplay and suggestions of the topic? It was hard for you to tell. Based on the amount of time spent with Hanbin in the short months that you had dated… There was no way. But a twinge of hope was still in you.

“Baby?” Hanbin called from his place in the doorway.

“I’m in here!” you quickly closed out the windows you had on your computer and rushed to open a new Word document when the door pushed open and Hanbin walked threw.

“Watchya doin?” his bright smile never failed to make your heart flutter and your breath hitch.

“Nothing, really. Working on that new chapter.” Yup. That’s exactly what you were doing, totally not reading smut, and certainly not imagining him doming you with the help of a knife. You would never- okay… Who are we kidding? You were reading smut, and imagining him do such sinister things. But was it your fault? No. Well… Not really. It’s not your fault your boyfriend is fucking hot.

“So, Umm… I ordered something a few weeks back and it’s finally here.” He placed a small package on the table right next to you and your computer. “and… I researched it… A lot. But I still kinda need your help with this.” The box cutter he brought with him glide threw the packaging tape. Your eyes raised to his face but he was transfixed on the package. His hands soon went to open the box but he stopped himself.

“What’s for dinner?” he asked before grabbing the box and moving it to his bedside table. You breathed out, not realizing you had held your breath this whole entire time. Your heart raced as you came back to reality. Was that what you thought it was? It had to be… He really ordered a kni-

“Jagi?” Hanbin called from behind you. You turned to face him, “I was busy all day so I was thinking take out, maybe?” he nodded, a smile graced his features, covering both his eyes and his mouth. “I’ll go call!” You didn’t oppose. Mostly because you wanted to take a peek of what was inside the box while he went to call.

“Oh, and Y/N?” Hanbin stopped in his tracks right after taking a step out the door and turned around, you let out a soft hmm to him, an indication to go on with what he wanted to say.

“I’m warning you not to look in that box, okay?” Your breath hitched, yet again, but this time it was by his voice getting deeper, something you hadn’t quite heard before. You look up into his eyes and nodded a short nod, unable to read his expression. He smiled and walked out the door, leaving it open behind him.

You waited a few seconds before racing from your chair over to the nightstand in which the box sat on. You plopped on his side of your shared bed and grabbed the box, placing it on top of your thighs. It was cut so you all you had to do was grab both sides and flip it open. But wait, should you really be doing this? Fuck it. You flipped open the box and gasped as the blade shined back at you. It was gorgeous. The blade was long but not too long, it looked the perfect size, curved and sharpened to perfection. the handle had more of a leather look. But what really caught your eye was the words that seemed to be carved into the leather at the bottom. You softly ran your fingers along with the twists and turns till you spelled it - ‘Daddy’s Kitten’, it sat tall and proud along with the leather, you almost moaned out loud of the sight.

“You like it?” Hanbins voice made you jump. You turned to him, a deer caught in headlights. “I told you not to look, but of course… Of course, you would.” He chuckled darkly. He started to step toward you and your stomach lurched in anticipation of his next few moves. You disobeyed him. That was one thing you shouldn’t have done, you knew this but… Was just a bit curious? That’s all.

“Get up and strip.” He commanded. You looked away, trying to process what he said and whether or not if he meant it. “Now,” Hanbin growled and yanked the box from your lap before pulling you up to your feet. You rushed to pull your clothes off, throwing each article any which way.

“Chop-chop, kitty. We don’t have all night.” Hanbin tsked, from in front of you, towering over your frame. You had to admit, the nickname got you even fuzzier in the head, it made you want to submit to him, let him use you to pleasure himself.

You stood before him seconds later in a naked glory, although you were turned on you were also quite shy. You went to cover up your body with your hands. But Hanbin stopped you with a hand on yours, he guided your hands back down slowly. You gasped as something cold was placed under your chin. The realization hit you and you felt impossibly wet when that cold thing slowly pressed against your skin, the outline of it causing you to let out a whimper, the blade pushed up and lifted your head to where you were forced to look Hanbin in his eyes. A shiver ran down your spine as you eyes locked his. You had never seen him like this, lust flooded his usually bright eyes making them dark and blown.

“Hmm… I should be punishing you because of that little stunt you pulled.” Hanbin whispered, before leaning into you. He pressed small kisses down your neck, each one making your stomach turn. You tilted your head to the side giving him better access to you. You flinched a bit when you felt the blade move from under your skin, it shakingly running down the opposite side of your neck from the one he was kissing, the edge digging in just the right amount. You let out a soft moan as Hanbin sucked and nibbled on the spot that made your knees weak. You leaned into him and whispered a soft 'more’.

“More? Yeah, I can’t help but give you what you want, to give you more. Your just a spoiled little kitten, hmm?” His voice was rough as he spoke, and you couldn’t help but agree with him, nodding along.

“Just be careful with what you ask for, kitty cat.”


	3. Last

The blade sent shivers down your spine, you couldn't believe it... This is really happening right now. Hanbin is standing before you with a knife trailing up your neck while kissing down your body. This was truly heaven. You were softly pushed back on the bed and Hanbin crawled on top of you. The knife switched its course and the blade ran down your neck. Hanbin dove in to kiss you, his teeth clashed into yours from the force he used. The kiss was powerful it made you, even more, light-headed. 

The blade edged into your skin as it trailed down your chest, the whine that came from you didn't surprise hanbin anymore. He felt like he knew what he was doing now and that brought a sense of confidence to him. He was the first to pull away, both of you gasping for breath.

"God, your too much, you know that right?" It was a question, yes, but you couldn't answer it. Your full attention was on the blade caressed your body. 

"You like this that much, kitten?" Your eyes locked with this and you whimpered, pleading him to continue "Yes, Daddy. It feels amazing." Hanbin settled himself in between your legs. His eyes dragged along your figure, drinking in every crease and crevice your body displayed. You were stunning, every fault and flaw you had mentioned before was like paint on a canvas too him. He was cut off by you squirming beneath him. The blade had stopped trailing sometime ago, right at the very bottom of your stomach, inches away from the nerve that did wonders to your body. 

You then felt something smooth grace your pussy lips, spreading them apart. The sudden action caused you to flinch, a gasp falling from your lips. Your legs tensed and pushed together, they were stopped by Hanbin's body, though.

"It's okay," Hanbin placed a hand on the outer side of your right thigh, he lightly caressed it. His attempt to calm you down seemed to work, as your breathing elevated. He lightly squeezed your thigh before trying the actions from before, the object was smooth and relatively warm as it ran down in between your lips again, you juices spreading where the handle moved. 

Without warning Hanbin pushed the handle in, pleasure shot threw out your body as your walls were pushed softly and slowly apart. A moan slipped from your mouth shakily. The handle was then pushed back and forth, slow and shallow in and out of you. It was torturous and the need for something to go deeper and faster clouded your thinking. Your hips moved on their own, griding down, trying to take more in. Hanbin grabbed your hips and stilled you.

"Be Careful, Kitten. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself, Hmm?"


End file.
